


Freudian Slip

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern munich, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel Neuer has a secret kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freudian Slip

Manuel is pissed off beyond belief. Only five more minutes, and they should have been able to walk away winning 2-1, with only ten men. Instead, Sergio fucking Aguero scored as many goals as the entire Bundesliga teams scored against them this season.

Putting his best bitchy face, Manuel shakes the hands of officials and Manchester City's players. But then, in the corner of his eyes, he sees "it" approaches him.

The Moustache.

Ever since he sees Joe Hart in the beginning of the match, the image of that moustache sticks into his mind. Joe looks ridiculous wearing it. And yet....

Before Manuel can consider to flee, Joe is already in his face.

"Great match," he smiles and gives Manuel a hug. Manuel can barely process what Joe is saying, because his gaze is fixed on Joe's moustache. He knows he should say something, so he says the first think that crosses his mind.

"Thanks, daddy."

Realizing what he's just said, Manuel stares with horror at Joe. Joe stares back at him, eyes wide open. But then, then the Englishman has the nerve to smile and says, "Good job, baby," then winks and slaps his butt. Before moving on to the next Bayern Munich player like nothing's happened.

Manuel feels like his head is gonna blow. From anger or embarrassment he doesn't know, but he feels like screaming the worst German obscenities at Joe, at his defenders, at UEFuckingA for grouping them with this fucking team every fucking year. But he knows the camera is rolling, so he puts his poker face and carries on.

He's going to, erm, talk nicely to Joe later. Explain to him that noone is calling him baby then walk away just like that. He glares at Joe and the other goalkeeper catches his eyes, smiling again. Manuel smiles back. He starts to form a plan. He's going to wait for him in his locker room, or even if he has to, take Jerome into hostage to show him where Joe lives.

Either way, Joe is going to pay for it.


End file.
